OUC12
OUC12 (Official Unattached Civilian 12), first name Alex. :"You did see the jacket with OUC12 on it? That is Official Unattached Civilian Twelve, now there is a man with style; we’re borrowing his joke.” :“Who does he work for?” I (Merry) asked. :“Himself, though he used to work with Amelia Hartford a while back. They a bit of a falling out though the poor sot is still in love with her.” She (Tammy Aarrestad) had a wistful look on her face. :Bill grunted, “He’s a tactical wizard and a fair hand with computers himself. First name is Alex. We try to keep things simple, first names or code names only."Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again Merry's father :"Were you aware that Merry’s biological father was not the ‘father’ that raised him?” :She appeared to digest that then she frowned, “No, may I ask how you discovered this?” :“One of our ‘functions’ at ARC is to provide a blood bank, for those who have a unique physiology. Part of the routine cross matching of DNA for compatible donors turned up the oddest of cross matches.” He slid the sheet of paper from Vlad across the desk to her. :She took it with a small frown, then he watched as her eyes widened slightly. “What are the odds on this?” she asked softly to herself then she looked across the desk to him, “Without meaning to sound incredulous, how reliable is this information?” :“Well, I have never found fault in the gentleman’s work who did the analysis.” :“Ah, I just find it hard to reconcile this information from what I know of Alex. The man is nearly a paragon of virtue, not to mention is still emotionally tied to one lady only.” snippage :"It also seems that ‘Male’ side of Merry’s DNA was altered on a genetic level.” :She sat up slowly, “Interesting.” :“That is one word for it, evidently it was not a patch and pray job of it, either. Someone or some group had a lot of time and money invested in the alterations.” Otto sat back in his chair, “at least that is what the person who did the hard work on her DNA says.” :She tapped the paper with a finger, “has he been told yet?” :“No, for the moment we are keeping it an internal matter only.” He looked upwards then back down to her, “I am concerned that this may be something much larger than one girl.” :“I see. If you have need of additional assistance, I am sure Willard would not disprove of the use of our assets.” :“In time, currently we are having the girl’s parents exhumed to obtain better DNA samples for comparison.” :He watched as she wrinkled her nose in distaste, “A messy business.” She took a second glance at the paper and set it upon his desk, “Alex is going to be livid I think, though considering he has met Merry, maybe he won’t be too angry.” :“They met?” :“A time back, that whole mess in the sewer.”''The More, The Merrier - Part D'' References Category:People